


Hija Mía: The Oneshot Collection.

by ThatHotStuff



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, But also worth it, Dad! Corpse, Family, Fanwork of Fanwork, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, New Family, Relationship(s), Single Parents, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotStuff/pseuds/ThatHotStuff
Summary: Navigating life as a single father can be hard. Fucking hard. Aside from the usual parenting struggles, you also have to face the forever hostile judgment from your surroundings. But you get used to doing everything alone until... you're not alone anymore.-----------------------------------------Can't get enough of HM? Me neither! So join me here, while we wait for updates :)THIS IS FANWORK BASED ON THE INCREDIBLE FIC ''Hija Mía'' BY PETRA4PRESIDENT.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Hija Mía: The Oneshot Collection.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra4President](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra4President/gifts).



> Can't get enough of HM? Me neither! So join me here, while we wait for updates :) 
> 
> Truth is, I've been bugging my friend Petra, so fucking much with Hija Mía prompts, she actually told me to just write this and get it out of my system. So with the blessing from the author herself, I started writing this fic haha
> 
> I hope to meet a lot of you other HM fans, and that I can do the fic at least a liiiiittle justice. The fic will be updated as I get inspired and will switch between pre- new- and established relationship between Corpse and Sykkuno. The plot of the one-shots might also change as the fic progresses!
> 
> Feel free to leave your own HM prompts down in the comments, and perhaps I will write them! I can't get enough of this universe and story, so I probably will haha
> 
> Thanks to the irreplaceable Petra4President for being my beta. My fics would be a fucking mess without you <3

‘’Papi!‘’ The sound of Catalina’s shrill, distressed calls filled the hall.

Corpse groaned, feeling as though a whole bag of bricks had been placed on him and was preventing him from getting out of the bed. Half-heartedly, he shoved away the loving arm embracing him, already shuddering at the instant cold he was met with. 

He rubbed his eyes lazily before resting his face in his palms. Corpse’s gaze fell on the alarm clock on the bed table. It was 1:54 AM. He had to get up in 2 hours for work. He should’ve never agreed to take that early shift.

‘’Papi! Papi!‘’ Just as Corpse was about to finally drag himself out of the bed, he felt a pair of gentle arms wrap themselves around his torso from behind. Corpse leaned into the touch, resting his head against his partner’s shoulder. Sykkuno buried his face in Corpse’s hair and placed a slow, warm kiss on the side of his head.

‘’Don’t worry about it, Corpse. I’ll see what’s wrong…‘’ Sykkuno whispered against his ear and placed a quick affectionate peck on the raven’s earlobe. Corpse mumbled out an incomprehensible protest but still allowed himself to be dragged back in the bed again. A long sigh ran past Corpse’s lips as he was absorbed by the welcoming comfy mattress once more. 

He could feel the bed shift as Sykkuno got up. Corpse didn’t close his eyes before he had heard the minor creak of the door opening and closing shut. Corpse finally felt his body unwind as the calling came to a stop. 

The raven sighed as he turned onto his side to get comfortable again. Though the warmth of the covers hugged him enticingly, the bed always felt oddly empty without Sykkuno next to him. He wanted nothing more than to feel the caress of his lover’s arm pulling him close.

Still, Corpse felt his eyelids grow heavier with each second, ready to be welcomed by sleep. Soon, a wave of peace washed over Corpse as he was consumed by his tiredness and gave into the slumber. He didn’t even know how much time had passed when he picked up the delicate sound of footsteps from the hall. Corpse’s mind still felt foggy as he slowly pulled himself out of dreamland. The creak of the old-apartment door let Corpse know that Sykkuno had returned.

‘’It was just a nightmare- I’m going to take out the mattress and sleep in her room okay?‘’ Sykkuno gently caressed Corpse’s arm to wake him in case he had fallen asleep again. Corpse gave a raspy whine in his half-asleep state when Sykkuno pulled away. He could hear Sykkuno let out a faint chuckle in return as he picked up his pillow and cover from the bed.

Before Sykkuno could turn to leave, he felt Corpse shift beside him. The raven let out a tired groan, as he sat upon the bed leaning on his shoulder. 

Corpse’s eyes blinked hastily in the dark while he forced himself awake: ‘’You don’t have to Sy, I can just-‘’

‘’No, it’s fine, Corpse. You have to wake up early tomorro- Well, technically it’s today, but- What I meant to say is, you need the sleep.‘’ A hand against Corpse’s chest prevented him from moving further. The gloomy light from outside high-lighted Sykkuno’s frame, a shy smile on his lips. The soft glow in his eyes had Corpse’s heart melt in his chest. He was truly so fucking beautiful. What did Corpse ever do to deserve someone so perfect?

‘’You’re a fucking angel, you know that right?‘’ Sykkuno let out a small shriek as he was pulled onto Corpse’s lap. A hand grabbed his chin so he would make eye-contact with the raven. The loving gaze in his partner’s eyes left Sykkuno completely breathless.

Corpse moved his hand to Sykkuno’s cheek and gently cupped his face. He leaned in to plant a long, slobbery kiss on Sykkuno’s lips. Instead of pulling away, Corpse kept their forehead pressed together, enjoying the feeling of the other’s warm breath against his now wet lips.

‘’I love you, Corpse…‘’ Sykkuno murmured dazedly. Those three words always managed to leave Corpse speechless. Instead, he placed his hand on the back of Sykkuno’s head, pulling him in for another more passionate kiss.

A shaky moan escaped Sykkuno as Corpse’s tongue brushed his lips teasingly. Sykkuno’s fingers instantly found their way to Corpse’s messy black curls, tugging at them lustfully. A small growl escaped Corpse’s throat at the slash of pleasure it caused him. In response, he left a tender bite on Sykkuno’s bottom lip before gently pulling away.

‘’I love you too, baby. ‘’ The way Sykkuno’s eyes glistened at the words made Corpse’s stomach flutter. And oh, how he meant it. More than he had ever meant anything before. 

Sykkuno placed one last soft peck on Corpse’s forehead before he was once more picking up the abandoned pillow and cover on the floor. Soon, careful footsteps echo through the room, slowly growing fainter as they continue out in the hall.

Corpse sighed as he let himself slump down onto the bed again. The gentle smile from the kiss had yet to leave Corpse’s lips.

Never had he ever thought he’d love someone again. And definitely not someone in the same way that he cared for Sykkuno. The way Sykkuno had so openly embraced Corpse’s situation, embraced his daughter with open arms, even letting himself become involved in Cat’s life without any hesitation. Picking up Cat from school and activities when Corpse wasn’t able to. Attending all those ‘’children and parents’’ events when Corpse’s anxiety had been acting up. Truth was, Corpse had been so used to doing everything alone before but, as fate came to show, he didn’t have to do anything alone anymore…and that was okay. 

With Sykkuno by his side, Corpse felt for the first time in forever, that everything would actually be okay…maybe even great for once.


End file.
